This invention relates to the opening of packages, particularly to the opening of cigarette packages, to reclaim the cigarettes therein. When packages containing products, such as cigarettes, are rejected due to defects, it is extremely important that the products be reclaimed. The prior art is replete with complicated reclaiming devices which require slitting the package so as to divide the package into parts with subsequent tumbling to dislodge the products. Such apparatus and methods are viewed by most as awkward and complex. It is, therefore, a paramount object of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient apparatus and method for opening packages, particularly cigarette packages, to reclaim the products therein.